Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race
'Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race '''is a new movie. Summery Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show but the bigger engines laugh at him, saying that he can't, but, Ryan, Crash and the rest of the gang will help Thomas prove the bigger engines wrong by training him how to race with the help of Evil Ryan's brother, Mewtwo and the War Doctor. But Diesel has plans of his own and decides to put Den, Dart and Paxton in crates so he looks really strong but they are foiled by Thomas. With help from an indian engine known as Ashima, Thomas learns that he has to be himself and soon finds a way to compete. Plot Thomas' Race with Gordon The film starts with Thomas puffing along the line then stopping at a station. He then continues on his way with Ryan and the Dazzlings while Annie and Clarabel talk. But then, Thomas hears Gordon approaching and decides to race with him. Then Ryan and the Dazzlings watch as Thomas announces the events of his own race. But Gordon wins. Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea At Knapford, a poster advertising the Great Railway Show is put up. Then the song "Friendship Games" starts playing while the engines sing along with the Wondercolts. Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts join in the song and then, after overhearing that everyone wants to compete in the Show's events, Ryvine gets an idea and tells Rothbart that Odette will be in the show and then they start singing "Battle of the Bands" to make the engines argue and absorb the negative energy from them, only Thomas, Ryan, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, the Doctor, Odette, her brother Human Rigby, and the rest of the steam team are unaffected by their singing. The gang have a chat in Ryan's clubhouse and Rigby (EG) informs that Rothbart will stop at nothing till he gets Odette to be his queen. Twilight tells Human Rigby that Thomas can do well in the show by training. Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session Thomas goes to the train station in Tidmouth to see Ryan and the Dazzlings singing to the race trains to adore them. Cody and Sunset tells Thomas that he has to focus on the task that he is given. Thomas trains hard but then realizes he's supposed to be at Brendam Docks. Unbeknownst to Ryan and the gang, a girl with the blue hair watches Ryan from a distance. The Great Railway Show Engines arrive/Thomas meets Ashima When Thomas arrives at the docks, a bunch of engines puff off a ship and greet the people in their own languages. When the leading train, Axel, is asked why they are headed, he tells the Dock Manager about the Great Railway Show. Ryan and Sunset (in their demon forms) watch Thomas as he races to the place where the ferry is waiting and Ryan flies to Thomas to stop him from getting aboard, but not before one of the trains, Vinnie, bumps Thomas out of the way. As a brightly coloured engine passes, Thomas looks at her and feels himself developing a crush on her. Ryan honks like a swan and tells Thomas that he can't fall in love with someone else except Twilight but they're attention is soon drawn by the brightly coloured engine yelling for help. Thomas comes to her rescue and lifts her up. Ryan tells Sunset that Thomas needs to focus on the job he was given and not go all nuts on the other engine but Thomas has already puffed away. Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises" At the Dieselworks, Diesel has a plan of his own. He tells Paxton about his plan to make him look like a truck so that he looks like he's pulling a big heavy train all by himself. Den and Dart soon arrive and Diesel then brings them into the plan as well. Ryvine and Rothbart watch as he sings about how he is full of surprises. Ryvine tells Rothbart that their true power is being restored but that's when they've tapped into the strongest energy of all. One of the Evil Twins from Crash Twinsanity, Victor says "You just like making a mess.". Rothbart explains that it is true Diesel is under their spell but questions how they're supposed to get to his energy. Victor's twin, Moritz, explains that Diesel is crazy like a cuckoo clock but Ryvine slaps him and says that Diesel is just as capable of getting himself into trouble as anyone else and that he just needs a little push in the wrong direction. He and Rothbart supsect that by now everyone will be lining up to give him a shove. But, they notice Diesel going after the crates with Den, Dart and Paxton inside. Leaving for the Great Railway Show/Ryan's training with Sunset At At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and the gang watch Sci-Ryan and Gaia test their magic and their skills of Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge At the Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas At the Steamworks, Ryan said to his friends "I think it's the time I told you about the legend.... of Gaia Everfree!". Crash shakes in fear and cuddles Coco. Ryan recites Gaia's legend like Timber Spruce said in the Legend of Everfree movie. Then Matau opens up a rift to Camp Everfree and goes to the crystal cave with Ryan to find Gloriosa Daisy. When they do, Gloriosa tells Ryan to follow her to the crystal cave and say "Time to take the Big Bad Wolf down.". Inside, Ryan and Gloriosa take the two gems and Ryan notice that Gloriosa has 5 gems and Gloriosa says "I have to tell you that I am really happy that you found two gems for me." and ask her if she can have them to her. Unbeknownst to them, Twilight, Sunset, Jetstrom and Slipstream Thomas' streamlining song/The crash at Knapford In Sodor, Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate Back at the Dieselworks, Diesel has some problems of his own. He told Den, Dart and Paxton that they should've known it was Thomas pulling them and not him. He then test his horns by blowing them and asks if they sound like a steamie's whistle and mimics the "Peep, peep!". Paxton explains that is quite hard to hear when you're under a crate then Dart concludes that it is also very hard to see. Diesel tells them to stop making excuses and explains that if ''he was under a crate, he would be able to make out the difference between the two sounds. But before he can finish his sentence, Diesel looks up and a crate falls on him. Paxton, Den and Dart can't help but laugh. So does Ryvine with Rothbart and Ryvine tells his friend that someone would give Diesel a shove. One of the Evil Twins, Moritz said "They didn't shove him. They dropped a crate on him." and Victor says "Go back to sleep, Moritz.". As Diesel rolls out of the Dieselworks, he backs into something and the other Diesels follow him. Sci-Ryan's magic skills against Rothbart/ACADECA Vinnie's plan to win Sci-Ryan's and Gaia Everfree's investigation/Philip in danger/Thomas and Ashima save Philip Vinnie's chat with Thomas/"The Midnight in Me" "We Will Stand For America"/Ryvine and Rothbart sings "No More Mr. Nice Guy" Gaia and Thomas talk/Gaia confronts Ryvine and Rothbart Twilight breaks up with Thomas/"Poor Thomas" "Embrace the Magic"/Sunset talks to Thomas Sci-Twi discovers Ryvine has her amulet's abilities The Shunting Challenge/The effects of cybernetic energy The Great Race/Vinnie witnesses Gordon transform At the Great Race, the racers are getting ready for the starting of the race. Gordon saw Crash watching Sci-Ryan and Gaia train with Ryan and Thomas. Then as the race starts, Sci-Twi gets too excited and causes her amulet to open rifts which unleash dangerous Insecticons. The Cyberlings evacuate everyone so no one gets hurt. One of the Insections attacks the Flying Scotsman but Gordon saves him in the nick of time and gains his robot body from this display of loyalty. Ryan, Gaia and Odette gasp as an Insecticon comes toward them but Sci-Ryan leaps in and he and Gordon fend it off. When Sci-Twi finally manages to grab her amulet, she closes it and the Insecticons retreat back into the rifts. Mal (disguised as Ryan in his Odette outfit) ask Ryan if he and Thomas are ok and Ryan tells him they are fine. Crash told Mal the same line Sunset said in the Friendship Games film and Sci-Twi apologizes for what happened. Ryan forgives her and then her amulet drains Mal's energy turning him back into himself. Suddenly, Sci-Twi's amulet flies off her neck into Ryvine's hands. Ryan grabbed Sci-Twi's amulet from Ryvine and flies away with it. But Ryvine reveals his Dark Friendship, gains his anthro-pony form and flies after Ryan. Ryan teleported from Ryvine to keep Sci-Twi's amulet safe then Ryvine makes his own amulet and fills it with Gordon's energy. Ryan then got back to Sci-Twi asking how to get Mal's energy back and Sci-Twi says she upgraded her amulet so that it can return the energy to it's owner. Ryan uses the amulet and Mal changes into Ryan in his Odette outfit. Sci-Ryan told Gaia that Mal is disguised as Ryan. Meanwhile, Vinnie accuses Sir Topham Hatt and his engines of cheating, having witnessed the engines going robot. Red (Angry Birds) tells Vinnie that they all saw what happened and he can't supsect that Sodor has some kind of technical advantage. Crash agrees and suggests to call the show a tie but Vinnie disagrees, demanding that the show continues. Ryan says in sing-song "Someone's has anger issues.". Vinnie vows that he would win and get the Allspark and said "And when Ryvine does, there will be no one to stop me.". Then he puff away, Matau talks to Twilight about not being able to contain the Cybernetic energy Thomas and his friends have. Crash informs Twilight that Vinnie thinks they're cheating and orders Twilight to tell Thomas "Don't unleash the energy. Because if he does, there will be a new age. The age of evil Primes and chaos.". Twilight gasp from what Crash said and Ryan said he could stop Thomas with Twilight helping. Twilight said "You really are a good Prime but I don't know if you do what the international engines tell you that you Final event of the show The Rise of Nemesis OpThomas Prime/"We Will Stand for Cybertron" Gaia's Plan/Nemesis OpThomas' defeat Thomas and Twilight reconcile/Happy Ending Post Credits: The hunt for Diesel In the post credits scene, Trivia *This film includes some events from Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. * *Thorax, Mewtwo, Gaia Everfree, will be good guest stars in this film. * *will help Thomas * *This film will reveal that Ryvine knows Gaia before back at *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *Rotbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron, Kaos, Sea Song, Sofia the Worst, Dr. Neo Cortex, Grizzle, Leonard the King Pig, will work for Vinnie. * * *Sci-Ryan will become Sunset's friend in this film. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Everything is Awesome *You Can Only Be You *I'm Full of Surprises *Battle of the Bands *I'm Full of Surprises *Grizzle's Bad *Under Our Spell *Friendship Burns Bright *No More Mr. Nice Guy *ACADECA *What More Is Out There? *We Will Stand For Everfree *The Midnight In Me *Rainbow Rocks *CHS pep rally song *Shake your Tail *Mission: Impossible theme song (sung by no one) *Unleash the Magic * * * * * * *He's Full of Surprises (sung by Ryan and the Dazzlings) Scenes *Thomas' Race with Gordon *Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea *Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session *The Great Railway Show Engines arrive/Thomas meets Ashima *Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises" *Leaving for the Great Railway Show/Ryan's training with Sunset *Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge *Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas *Thomas' streamlining song/The crash at Knapford *Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate *Sci-Ryan's magic skills against Rothbart/ACADECA *Vinnie's plan to win *Ivan finds his power *Sci-Ryan's and Gaia Everfree's investigation/Philip in danger/Thomas and Ashima save Philip *Vinnie's chat with Thomas/"The Midnight in Me" *"We Will Stand For America"/Ryvine and Rothbart sings "No More Mr. Nice Guy" *Gaia and Thomas talk/Gaia confronts Ryvine and Rothbart *Twilight breaks up with Thomas/"Poor Thomas" *"Embrace the Magic"/Sunset talks to Thomas *Sci-Twi discovers Ryvine has her amulet's abilities *The Shunting Challenge/The effects of cybernetic energy *The Great Race/Vinnie witnesses Gordon transform *Final event of the show *The Rise of Nemesis OpThomas Prime/"We Will Stand for Cybertron" *Gaia's Plan/Nemesis OpThomas' defeat *Thomas and Twilight reconcile/Happy Ending *Post Credits: The hunt for Diesel Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Racing Films